Conventionally, with respect to the laminated piezoelectric element, there have been strong demands for a small size element as well as for ensuring a large displacement quantity upon application of a large pressure. Consequently, the element needs to be subjected to a higher electric field, and also used under severe conditions of continuous driving operations for a long period of time. However, in an attempt to ensure the large displacement quantity, a higher stress is imposed on the external electrodes in response to the displacement of the piezoelectric member.
Therefore, an element having a structure in which conductors are connected to a plurality of portions of the external electrode has been proposed. By connecting many conductors to the external electrode, even when a plurality of cracks occur in the external electrode, it is possible to suppress the displacement quantity of the element from being lowered.